


Time she knew

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: They were having lunch in Lena’s office when Kara rushed off for some family emergency that she hadn’t gotten a call for.  In fact, Lena knew for certain there hadn’t been so much as a text because Kara’s phone was still sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a clear notification screen.OrA very short drabble that was stuck in my head.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 440





	1. Chapter 1

They were having lunch in Lena’s office when Kara rushed off for some family emergency that she hadn’t gotten a call for. In fact, Lena knew for certain there hadn’t been so much as a text because Kara’s phone was still sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a clear notification screen. 

This wasn’t the first time Kara had suddenly had to leave one of their lunches and Lena was beginning to wonder if there was something she was doing wrong with this whole friendship thing. For now, though, she put it down as just Kara being Kara, tidied away their lunch things and went back to her desk with the forgotten phone. She put the phone down beside her, smiling at the lock screen photo of the two of them, and got back to work.

It was approaching midnight when a pair of boots thudded down softly on the balcony. Lena sent the email she was working on and spun her chair around, relaxing back into it. Supergirl was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

“What can I do for you, Supergirl?” Lena raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk as the Super almost fell through the doorway. 

She cleared her throat. “I just wanted to make sure you were planning on going home tonight Miss Luthor.” She crossed her arms again and leant against the corner of Lena’s desk. “Even geniuses need their sleep.” 

Lena smiled. “I appreciate your concern Supergirl but I have some things I need to finish before I can leave.”

The hero frowned at that and looked as though she wanted to argue. “Fine. But don’t stay too long, okay? It’s already…” she absentmindedly tapped the phone on the desk beside her and glanced at the time, “11:42.” Pushing herself off the desk, she turned and went back to the balcony. She turned to smile at Lena, and with a cheerful “goodbye, Miss Luthor,” took off into the night, cape fluttering behind her.

Lena, however, was still staring at the phone on her desk. 

Kara’s phone. 

Kara’s phone with face ID that was now sitting unlocked.

“Motherf-


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days since Kara had last seen Lena and she was wiggling her head to elevator music on the way up to her office for lunch, having received a slightly ominous voicemail from Lena the day before. She’d had to get a new phone from Alex two days earlier because she’d misplaced her old one again. Luckily, Alex always had several identical ones with all Kara’s data backed up ready for when Kara inevitably lost or accidentally crushed another one. Kara could build a rocket from spare parts or program the DEO system to play the Darth Vader theme everytime Alex walked into a room but somehow she could not keep hold of a small telephonic device.

The doors opened with a cheerful little ‘ding!’ and she stepped out. Jess gave her a slightly exasperated look as she skipped past but said nothing.

“Hey Len-oh wow” Kara stopped short when Lena’s head snapped up as she strode through the door. She had a slightly wild look in her eyes and dark rings under them.

“I haven’t slept in three days but it’s okay because I have coffee,” Lena whispered like it was a secret.

“Oookay, maybe we should get you home.” Kara made her way over to Lena and spun her chair to face her. 

“Noooo,” Lena whined, going floppy in her chair. “I have to give you the thing.”

“What thing?”

“The thing!” Lena was gesturing wildly. “The- the secret-y keep-ifiers!”

Kara blinked. “Okay how about we just quickly get you home for a nap and then you can show me whatever it is tomorrow?”

Lena pouted and batted Kara’s hands away. “No.”

Kara sighed as Lena started pulling random objects out of her desk drawer. She frowned when Lena absentmindedly passed her her old phone. So that’s where it was.

“Ah ha!” Lena rocked back in her chair, sending it rolling a few inches, a pair of glasses held aloft. She turned to Kara and smiled sweetly. “Here you go.”

Kara stared at the glasses being waved in front of her. “You’re… giving me a pair of glasses?”

“Mhm.” Lena pressed them into her palm and spun her chair round in a circle. “They stop facial recognition software from recognising your Supergirl face.”

Kara was staring at the sleek lead-lined frames and fake lenses. Lena’s words registered a moment later. “Wait what?” 

But Lena had gotten up from her chair and was opening some secret door in her wall to reveal a small hidden… bedroom? She flopped face down on the bed and was snoring within seconds.

She was mortified when she found out a week later that she was the reason Kara kept calling her new glasses her ‘secret-y keep-ifiers’.


End file.
